Zengoku Garden Resort
by tangled-wires-of-doom
Summary: AU. ok, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, go to a Zen waterpark. what started as good clean fun, turns into...InuKag MirSan (excuse the awful summary, it's really just about InuKag's and Mirsan's realationships). hurry chapter 3 is posted!
1. Zengoku Garden Resort

Zengoku Garden Resort

Chapter one: Zengoku Garden Resort

"Miroku and Sango, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kagome's little cousin, Shippo sang.

"Shut up, Runt." Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha said.

"Shippo, were not in a tree. But i do agree with the K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Miroku said, with a delightful smile on his perverted face.

"Miroku! Why do you have to ruin everything?" said Miroku's girlfriend, Sango.

"Guys, chill out! That is what were supposed to be doing here you know!" Kagome said loudly.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SCREAMING AT EVERYBODY, MAYBE WE COULD!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

"LOOK WHO'S SCREAMING NOW, DOUGH-HEAD!" Kagome responded loudly.

"Ummm....YOU!" Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me! This is a _Zen _waterpark, we would like, greatly appreciate it if you could keep your voices down while staying at Zengoku Garden Resort." said a Lifeguard who was on watch duty at the pool the Inu Gang were swimming at. It was a young, female Lifeguard, so of course, Miroku came into the picture.

"Why, miss, your eyes are absolutely enchanting." Miroku said, getting out of the pool and taking the young Lifeguard's hands into his, while Sango glared at him. "Would you consider baring my children?"

The Lifeguard turned away blushing franticly, then said nervously, "we would appreciate it if you would wear a bathing suit at the public pool." Miroku looked down and became aware he was no longer wearing his orange and blue swim trunks.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed.

Sango smiled with a he-totally-deserved-it look.

Kagome had to hold her mouth violently to keep from laughing.

Shippo was splashing around in the water, laughing so much you'd think he was drowning. Inuyasha doing the same.

Miroku ran off blushing uncontrollably.

The Lifeguard went back to her post, still blushing.

"Um, do you think we should go back to the Hotel room now?" Kagome asked everyone.

"Feh. Why should we?" inuyasha responded rudely.

"Miroku's fine. Knowing him, he's probably just checking out the Pay-Per-View channels. Using my credit card for his perverted _movies"_ Sango said.

"Yeah, _movies."_ Kagome said. Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all sweat dropped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Go away." Inuyasha brushed off the little fox demon child.

"We'll go back to Hotel. Now." Kagome said.

"No. I want to ride the BuddhaSlide again." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA! HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU GET?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Excuse me. There have been complaints about your noise. Please go back to your room, or I'll have someone escort you and ban you from the pool." a very strong looking Lifeguard man said.

"Yes sir." Kagome said with a polite smile.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and got out of the pool.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome said blushing.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um, your swim trunks."

Kagome pointed at a lime-green circle in the middle of the pool.

"Eeeeeee!" Inuyasha squeaked. He jumped back in the pool, diving for the lime-green object.

"I saw Ini's behind! I saw Ini's behind!" Shippo sang.

'_Whoa, he's soo muscular' _Kagome thought, still blushing.

Inuyasha finally got a hold of his swim trunks and put them back on.

"Once again, please return to your rooms." the big Lifeguard man said.

"Yes, were going." Sango said and they all got out of the pool and headed back to the Hotel. Inuyasha took one last look at the giant BuddhaSlide and sighed. Kagome sweat dropped.

Once they were back at the Hotel, they took the glass elevator with red Chinese dragons painted on it.

"Wow, what a pretty elevator." Kagome admired the green trees and red dragons on the mural on the back of the elevator. (It's like a glass tube with a wall on the back; you can see the rest of the hotel when you go up).

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

"Oh come on; at least pretend you're enjoying this trip." Kagome pleaded.

"I was, until you dragged me away from the BuddahSlide." Inuyasha said like Kagome totally ruined the trip for him.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered.

"Hey! I'm talkin' here!" Inuyasha shouted, making an old couple, who were also in the elavator, jump slightly.

"Would you guys keep it down, you're disturbing the other guests." Sango whispered.

"Feh. You make it sound like this is _your_ Hotel and we're being a nuisence to _your_ guests." Inuyasha said.

"It is _my_ uncle's resort, he's paying for this whole trip and he doesn't care about family bonds, he would gladly throw us all out." Sango stated.

"Sango, your uncle owns the entire Zengoku Garden Resort?" Kagome asked with her mouth open in shock.

"Yep!" Sango said.

The elevator stopped before Sango was able to brag about her aunt's Spa.

"Finally." Inuyasha was relieved to get off the elevator.

"So, what's our room number again?" Kagome asked.

"Um, I think it's 671." Sango said.

"Feh. Is not wench!" Inuyasha shouted rudely.

"Hey!" Sango said, getting angrier by the second.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Well it's not the room number." inuyasha said.

"Then what is it, smartass?" Kagome asked.

"It's 176, wench." Inuyasha said.

"No it's not!" Sango objected.

"Yeah it is." he said.

"Oh, I know!" Kagome said, shooting her finger up in the air.

"Huh?" Sango and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"333!" Kagome said, happy she figured it out.

"How do _you_ know?" Inuyasha asked, moving his face close to hers.

"It say's so on the keycard! Hehe." Kagome said.

"Uh?" Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Inuyasha asked himself while examining the keycard.

"Because you're so dumb." Kagome said, still being perky.

Inuyasha growled.

"Well, you have to admit, it is true." Sango said.

"Is not!" he objected.

"It's alright, Inuyasha, we're all kind of dumb at some point." Kagome said patting him on the back.

"Let's just go to the room, shall we?" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed with their perkiness.

"Okay." the girls said at the same time.

Once at the room, they knocked on the door to make sure Miroku was there. Alone and fully clothed.

He came and answered the door, "oh, it's you." he looked disappointed. "Expecting someone else?" Inuyasha asked. "No, no, not at all." Miroku said. "Riiiight..." Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, noticing the little fox wasn't with them anymore.

"Oh, he's here," Miroku pointed to the little fox demon eating potato chips and watching a re-run of TRL.

"How did he get up here? I don't remember seeing him in the elevator." Sango asked.

"Oh, he took the stairs." Miroku answered.

"That must have been a long walk, Shippo." Kagome looked at the fox demon that was wearing his soccer ball T-shirt and over-sized baggy jeans.

"Yeah, but there was a ton of water here." Shippo said.

"_Was_ being the operative word." Miroku stated.

"What do you mean Miroku?" sango asked.

"That kid can drink water like my uncle Naraku can drink liquor." Miroku said.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said.

"It's only eleven o'clock." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "are you feeling alright?"

"Duh. Why wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha answered.

"Well, you're usually up till at least 2:00." Kagome stated.

"I'm tired. So what?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey! Why don't we all go down to the Casino?" Miroku asked, breaking up whatever was going on with Kagome and Inuyasha before it could start.

"Miroku, you do know you're 17, right?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango dear, Miroku is 17 but Wallace Lancer isn't." he showed Sango his fake ID.

"Where did you get that?" Sango asked, looking at the fake ID.

"The same place I got this, Metilda Lancer." he showed her a fake ID with her picture on it.

"We're brother and sister?" Sango asked.

"No, no, _Mrs. _Wallace Lancer." Miroku said looking at her with his famous pervert grin.

"Oh, God! Anything but that!" Sango cried.

"Oh, Metilda, don't be ashamed, we were meant for each other."

"MY NAME IS SANGO!" she screamed, fire rising behind her.

"Yes, Sango ma'am." he whimpered, then returned to his normal state "So you don't want to go to the Casino?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Sango shrugged.

"Hey! What about _our_ fake IDs?" Inuyasha said, referring to himself and Kagome.

"Oh, uh, those are on hold you see so..." Miroku tried to explain why he didn't have fake IDs for them.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed anyway." Inuyasha said and walked into the Hotel room.

"H-hey!" Shippo said when Inuyasha threw him out the door of the room. "Take the twerp with you." Inuyasha said, handing Shippo to Sango.

A few minutes later, Sango and Miroku left to go to the Casino with Shippo.

"So, Inuyasha, what do want to do?" Kagome asked, but Inuyasha was already sleeping under the covers of the bed they were sitting on.

"I guess he was tired." Kagome said to herself and lay next to Inuyasha on her stomach with her head resting on her hands. She loved to watch Inuyasha sleep, he always looked so peaceful, the complete opposite of what he was like when he was awake. She gently brushed one of his white dog ears with her fingers, making it move a little. She rolled over and got under the covers with Inuyasha and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and rolled over to see Kagome's head on his shoulder. '_How did she get here?'_ he thought. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said in her sleep. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "No...Wait..i'm still...don't go.." She rolled over squinting her eyes in her sleep. "Kagome, wake up." he whispered nudging her shoulder a little with his hand.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome woke up shocked from her dream.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think they came back last night." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, uh, do you think they're okay? Should we go look for them?" Kagome asked, starting to get worried.

"No. they'll be fine. Let's stay here." Inuyasha said.

"We should get out of this bed." Kagome said nervously.

"Why? You're my girlfriend right?" Inuyasha whispered, then leaned in to kiss her, but before he could kagome said something.

"Inuyasha." she pointed to the door with her head. Miroku and Sango were in the door way.

"It's about time you guys hooked-up." Miroku said.

"He has a point. You two have been dating for three years." Sango added.

"Uh..." Inuyasha blushed, trying to think of a way to explain.

"We didn't 'hookup'." Kagome said defensively.

"Then what _did_ you do?" Miroku said pervertevly.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha shouted, and then got out of the bed to kill Miroku.

"Wait. Where were you guys last night? Sango? Miroku?" Kagome knew she could get revenge.

"Um…" Sango blushed, "the casino of course."

"_All_ night?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yes." Sango said.

"Really? Where did you _sleep_?" a smile of revenge appeared on Kagome's face.

"I-uh…um…" Sango was speechless.

"AH-HA! I knew it!" Kagome cried.

"We didn't do anything!" Sango cried.

"Don't try to deny it Sango darling." Miroku said.

"Nothing happened!" Sango said.

"Why hide it Sango? We are meant for each other and you know it." Miroku said with a perverted smile.

"stop with that stupid crap! I do NOT like you, I wouldn't even hold your hand if you were the last person on earth!" Sango screamed.

"Whoa..." Kagome said.

Miroku looked hurt, and then he said "right. I'm going to get breakfast, I'll see you later."

Sango realized how much she hurt him and said "Miroku...wait I didn't mean..." he ignored her. Feeling hurt, she went to take a shower.

"She takes long showers when she's feeling bad. I really wanted to take one too." Kagome sighed.

"So, you wanna get breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?! Go eat breakfast with her boyfriend when she's feeling like this!?" Kagome shrieked.

"Hey! I'm not the one who was whining," He imitated kagome "'oh, I really wanted to take a shower! I love showers, water and even soap! Oh I want to marry the shower! Kiss me shower! Kiss me!"

"Hey just because I don't want to look and smell like _you_, doesn't mean I want to make out with my soap!" Kagome said.

"Feh. You make out with everything else!" Inuyasha said.

"Is that so? At least I make out with people and not my hand! Like _someone_ I know!"

"I DO NOT MAKE OUT WITH MY HAND!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO FREAKIN TOO!"

"You saw me kiss my hand once, and now you'll never let me forget it, Will you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah, I saw you do it once, but who knows how many times you've done when I _haven't_ seen you!" Kagome shot back.

"That was the only time! I'm not some whacked out hand kisser!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"No, I am a totally whacked out hand kisser!" He said sarcastically.

"Really?" She asked dumbly.

"You know I actually thought I was falling in love with you!" He said.

Kagome now looked hurt "Th-thought?" She asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah! Thought!" He screamed.

Kagome now looked more angry than hurt "AM I SUPPOSED TO CARE NUMB BRAIN? WELL I DON'T, SO GO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR FREAKIN HAND!" she screamed back.

Inuyasha was surprised, '_did Kagome really say that?' _he didn't expect her to scream back at him, but he didn't expect to scream at her, he didn't expect any of this.

"I…" Inuyasha was searching for words.

"I think I'll go get breakfast." Kagome said emotionlessly.

"Uh, yeah…okay." Inuyasha said still taking in what was going on.

Note from the author: ah, the sweet downfall of chapter one. I mean end of course. Zengoku Garden Resort will continue til the very dramatic, heart warming and hilarious last chapter! I just haven't written it yet. And for the people who read this chapter before November 18, yes, this is a new authors note. See, I reread Zengoku Garden Resort after I posted it and saw all the mistakes I made, so I un-misspelled all the words I misspelled and subtley changed some small parts. I will edit the other chapters too, to make them more readable. Thank you, to everyone who reviewed this chapter the first time I posted it, and I hope more people will read and review it the second time I posted it!

-tangled-wires-of-doom


	2. Breakfest, Kiddnappings, And Old Friends

  
  
Zengoku Garden Resort 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Baku, she is an original character of my imagination.

Chapter two: Breakfest, Kidnappings and old friends

Kagome got off the glass elevator and started to walk to the restaurant in the hotel. She saw a middle-aged woman walking with her son.

"Billy, I have told you for the last time, you do not pull down peoples swim trunks. It is an invasion of privacy." the woman said to her son in a southern accent.

Then the little boy spoke, "listen up, mama jo, I. Can. Do. What. Ever. I. Want."

"My name is Diane! And you can most certainly not do whatever you want, you will listen to your mother and now I am telling you to get you butt in the car right now!" the woman shouted.

"Dream on, wench!" Billy said.

"Do you want me to carry you?!" Diane threated.

I'll kick your ass, wench!"

"Arrrrrrrgghh! Get your ass in the car, or you won't have one!"

_Whoa, its like a little inuyasha._ Kagome thought.

"...and don't you ever threaten me again!" Diane said as she carried her son out of the hotel by the collar of his shirt.

Kagome giggled thinking of inuyasha talking to his mother like that; Izayoi probably would kick his ass if he ever said something like that to her. Then thinking of inuyasha made her think of the fight she had with him _that jerk, how dare he say that he thought he was falling in love with me! _then she felt depressed and sighed and then continued walking, until she spotted Miroku eating cereal at a table at the small hotel restaurant.

"Hi, Miroku." she said.

"Sango? Oh, hi Kagome, I thought you were Sango." Miroku said, sounding depressed.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, she hasn't come down. Weren't you just up in the room with her?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. She got in the shower then..." Kagome remembered the fight she had with Inuyasha.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I had a fight with inuyasha."Kagome said.

"Oh." Miroku said, looking at his cereal.

"So, um, where did you get those cornflakes?" Kagome asked.

"Over there." he pointed to a counter stacked with cereal, milk and breakfast pastries.

Kagome got up and walked over to the counter.

Back at the hotel, Inuyasha was still in shock from what happened ten minutes ago. _'Why? Why_ _did I say that?_ _I don't **think** i'm falling in love with her_, _I am in love with her!_' he thought.

At that instant, the bathroom door opened. "Kagome? Inuyasha?"

Sango came out of the bathroom door.

"Hey, Sango. Kagomer's not here right now; I think she went to get breakfast." Inuyasha said.

"To get breakfast with the pervert? I think I'll stay here, you mind if I keep you company?" Sango asked.

"Feh, like I care." Inuyasha said.

"Why didnrquote t you go with Kagome?" Sango asked him.

"We had a fight." inuyasha said.

"Oh." Sango said.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, we, uh, went to the casino and then we put shippo in the childrens area-" Sango stopped.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"We never picked shippo up. Crap!" She said.

"The runt's fine, he's probably having fun." Inuyasha said.

"The childrens area closes at 3:00 AM and opens at 7:00 the next morning," Sango told Inuyasha, "he's probably been there alone and crying for hours!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sango, somebody probably picked him up by now." Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god, yourquote re right! He could have been kidnapped!" She said.

"No, that's not-" Inuyasha tried to explain, but was cut off by Sango.

"Come on; we have to go save him!" She said.

"whatever." he said and followed her out the hotel room reluctantly.

At the hotel restaurant, Miroku and Kagome were discussing high school politics, to get their relationships off their mind.

"Kattly Sumasan is a total prep! Her only goal is to get fluffier pom poms!" Kagome argued.

"Cheerleaders would look hotter with fluffier pom poms!" Miroku said.

"Is that all you care about? Maybe they should just replaced the uniforms with 'spirit underwear'!" Kagome yelled, gaining a few stares from people who were also eating breakfast.

"Well what's so good about Nananti Olesmyu?" Miroku asked.

"The fact that he isn't Kattly Sumasasn!" Kagome yelled.

"but-" Miroku was cut off by someone yelling.

"Kago! It's been so long!" a girl with straight blonde hair down past her knees said.

"Um, do I know you?" Kagome looked the girl over, she was wearing a white T-shirt and dark jeans.

"You don't remember me? Hell, I thought my memory was bad." the girl said.

"Baku! God, what happened to your hair?" Kagome asked.

"Natural growth process. But now the fluff head say's it looks like his." Baku said.

"You're still with Sesshomaru? Your've been dating since middle-school." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, well, we hate each other, so it's a perfect match. Kinda like you and his brother." Baku said.

"Yeah." Kagome said, then quickly changed the subject, "And your hair really does look like his, except the blonde part" Kagome said.

"Yeah, well." Baku said.

"Hi, Baku." Miroku said.

"Hi, Stalker!" Baku said with a laugh.

"Your're never gonna forget that, are you?" Miroku asked.

"You followed me every where and sang outside my house every night and you wouldn't even go away when I threw rocks at you!" Baku said.

"You kept rocks in your room, you were a sick 13 year old!" he said.

"Oh, I was the sick one?" Baku asked.

"Yeah, you were." Miroku said.

"Hey, Kagome, why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Baku asked.

"Oh, crap, I never changed!" Kagome started blushing.

"Let's go back to your room so you change." Baku suggested.

"Yeah. Pervert, you stay here." Kagome said and got out of her chair.

Sango was dragging Inuyasha out the hotel exit towards the casino. "Come on; we have to save Shippo!" She said.

"Are you high? The stupid kitsune is fine." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm not high. And how can Shippo be fine if he was kidnapped?!" Sango asked.

"Sango, just because your're mad at Miroku, doesn't mean you have to play mother to Shippo." he said.

"I'm not 'playing mother' I'm just worried about him." Sango corrected him.

"Whatever. Hey, there's the childrens area." Inuyasha said.

They walked into a small brick building next to the casino.

"Excuse me, miss?" Sango asked the woman at the front desk of the almost completely white building.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Me and my friend left a child named Shippo here and we never picked him up. Is he still here?" Sango asked.

"What's your name miss?" the woman asked.

"Sango." she answered.

"Last name please." the woman said.

"Taihjia." Sango said.

She looked through the files, and then said, "Your're not on here."

"Oh, try Metilda Lancer." Sango said.

"Not here."

Sango thought for a minute, "try Wallace Lancer." she suggested.

"Oh, yes he's on here. It say's him and his wife, metilda, brought Shippo here. I thought you said your name was Sango?" the woman said.

"Yes, it is. What I mean to say is that my friend and my sister came here last night. We're twins, we always mix each other up, it's a weird bond thing." Sango said.

"Okay. Well Shippo is still here, he stayed the night in our overnight room." she said, " its right this way, follow me."

Sango and Inuyasha followed the woman to the small room that had lots of childrens sleeping bags on the ground and was painted with white clouds and a rainbow on a light blue sky.

"Shippo?" Sango whispered because their were still other children sleeping.

"Huh?" the kitsune said, half asleep.

Sango walked over and picked him up, while Inuyasha waited by the door. Sango carried shippo out of the building and Inuyasha followed. Once they were out of the building, they started to walk back to the hotel.

Kagome and Baku walked back to the hotel room.

"What's your room number Kagome?" Baku asked.

"333" Kagome said.

"Oh, it's right here!" Baku pointed to the door with the gold numbers '333' on it.

Kagome stuck the keycard in and walked inside, Baku right behind her.

"I smell guy stuff." Baku sniffed the air with disgust.

"Yeah, inuyasha and Miroku really stunk it up." Kagome said.

"You share a hotel room with the pervert and sesshomaru's brother?" Baku asked.

"Yeah, Sango sleep's here too." Kagome answered.

Baku looked around, "but there are only two beds." she stated.

"Yeah, me and Sango share a bed and the guys get the other one." Kagome said

"Who's Sango?" Baku asked.

"Oh, she's Miroku girlfriend." Kagome replied.

"Okay, it's about time Miroku got over me." Baku said.

Kagome laughed and went to her suitcase and got a navy blue tank top and short cutoff jean shorts.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be out in a sec." she said.

"Take your time." Baku said and sat down on the bed nearest the bathroom.

"Hm?"she said when she saw a small pink notebook next to her that read i _Kagome_ on the front. Being the nosy person that she is, she had to open the book and take a 'little peek'.

_Today we arrived at the Zengoku Garden Resort. We all went to the pool and swam for about an hour till Inuyasha started acting like the fathead jerk he is! And then Miroku lost his swim trunks, and then Inuyasha lost his swim trunks. Oh my god, does he have the greatest butt!!!! After that we all went back to the hotel room, before we got there though, inuyasha and sango had a fight about what the room number was. It's obvious that inuyasha would be so stupid, he acts like that all the time! He's such a jerk! I don't know why I'm dating him, he's **never** nice to me! I'm his girlfriend, he should enjoy spending time with me! Not insult me, call me names or say 'Feh' when ever I try to have a decent conversation with him! I HATE HIM! But that's a lie, I love inuyasha, he might not be nice and we might argue every time we speak but he's so... I can't think of a word to discribe him, he's just so **him**. But besides all that nonsense, I've been having really weird dreams about-_

Baku froze when she heard the bathroom door open...

Dundundun! Cliffhanger! Anyway, please review and tell me how utterly terrible a writer I am, or if you actually like the story TELL ME!

Here's the answers to the reviews I got (which there were only two of, I expect more this time people!)

To my friend, polishing stars: Thanks!

And to Shadow: thanks for reading my fanfic and actually liking it. And to answer your questions: Naraku is Miroku uncle because I thought I should mention him atleast once, cause I don't think he should be a main character in this fic. And as for what Kagome's dream was about, that's kind of a side plot, I mention it in this chapter in the diary page, so we'll get into that later ;)

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

-tangled-wires-of-doom


	3. Over ReactionRight?

Zengoku Garden Resort

**Author note: stands on big stage holding flash cards um...Th-thank y-y-you f-for the r-r-r-reviews- audience laughs and points "haha she's haha NAKED!" eeeeee! I'm naked! wakes up from dream oh, a dream- oh, hi loyal fans! Well thanks for the reviews! That was some dream, no more caffeine for me. Okay, listen, there were some things in the previous chapters that need fixing. 1. In chapter one Inuyasha said "why? You're my friend right?" what he meant to say was "why? You're my girlfriend, right?" 2. in the second chapter you might noticed the word rquote between letters, for example: "why didnrquote t you go with kagome?" is supposed to be: "why didn't you go with Kagome?" see, screwed up my chapter and replaced all my "s and 's with quote and rquote, so I hope you understood the chapter enough. Just thought I should clear that up.**

**Previously on Zengoku Garden Resort: **Kagome laughed and went to her suitcase and got a navy blue tank top and short cutoff jean shorts. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be out in a sec." she said.

"Take your time." Baku said and sat down on the bed nearest the bathroom. "Hm?" she said when she saw a small pink notebook next to her that read _Kagome _on the front. Being the nosy person that she is, she had to open the book and take a 'little peek'.

_Today we arrived at the Zengoku Garden Resort. We all went to the pool and swam for about an hour till Inuyasha started acting like the fathead jerk he is! And then Miroku lost his swim trunks, and then Inuyasha lost his swim trunks. Oh my god, does he have the greatest butt!!!! After that, we all went back to the hotel room, before we got there though, inuyasha and Sango had a fight about what the room number was. It's obvious that Inuyasha would be so stupid; he acts like that all the time! He's such a jerk! I don't know why I'm dating him; he's **never** nice to me! I'm his girlfriend; he should enjoy spending time with me! Not insult me, call me names or say "Feh" whenever I try to have a decent conversation with him! I HATE HIM! But that's a lie, I love inuyasha, he might not be nice and we might argue every time we speak but he's so... I can't think of a word to describe him, he's just so **him**. But besides all that nonsense, I've been having really weird dreams about-_

Baku froze when she heard the bathroom door open...

**Disclaimer: Inu's not mine, Baku is.**

**Onward to the story!**

**Chapter three: Over Reaction...Right?**

Baku threw the Diary back on the bed and got up before Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, Hey Kagome." Baku said with a nervous smile.

"Hi...what's wrong?" Kagome said slowly, observing her friend's every move.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, I'm just...er," Baku said, trying to avoid Kagome's suspicious stare. "So, how have things been goin' with you and Inuyasha?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Um, fine...I guess..." Kagome said looking at the floor and fidgeting her fingers.

"Hey! How 'bout we go find him and hang out?" Baku suggested.

"Um, I don't really think he wants to see me." Kagome said still looking at the floor.

"Listen, Kags, the little twerp has always wanted to see you no matter what. In 7th grade, whenever he was around Sesshomaru and me and you weren't there he was always like 'is kagome coming?' or 'where's Kagome? I've been looking for her all day.' and me and sess were like 'SHUT UP,'" Baku said, as if trying to appear older and wiser.

"Yeah, I know. But we had this fight..." Kagome started to explain.

"Who cares?! Kagome, he loves you more than you or anyone else could ever imagine. It's like he's Dawson and you're his Joey." she said.

"Baku, you do know that they didn't end up together in the end, right?" Kagome asked, losing all the faith she had left in Baku's advice.

"You're right! He's Pacey!" Baku said.

"Thanks Baku." Kagome sweat dropped.

"c'mon, let's go look for him!"

"Fine."

Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo walked into the hotel and started walking towards the elevator, when sango realized something...

"CRAP!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Sango mumbled things to herself while pacing.

"WE DON'T HAVE A FRICKIN' KEYCARD!" she screamed.

"CRAP!" they both screamed.

They didn't notice when a man about their age walked up to them. "May I help you?" a man with short black hair and a big perky smile said.

"Huh?" Sango and Inuyasha said in unison.

"I'm Hojo Ureshii, the meditation therapist here at Zengoku Garden Resort." he said, "you two look very stressed, meditation could help you." he explained.

"Who are _you_ to tell me if I'm stressed or not?! And what the hell is 'meditation'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Sango whispered.

"Feh, who are _you_ to tell me not to be rude?!" he said.

Sango's eyes turned into slits and then she said, "Just shut up." then she smiled at Hojo, "Hi, I'm Sango."

"Pleasure to meet you and your friend is...?" Hojo said.

"His name's Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Who's askin'?" Inuyasha spat.

"I told you, Hojo Ureshii.," he said.

"Feh, I know that; what? You think I'm stupid?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"No but you just asked-" Hojo tried to explain but was to late.

"So you _do_ think I'm stupid don't you? Now DIE!" he shouted.

In a flash of light, Inuyasha was on top of Hojo pulling his hair. "Owww! Inu- ow! Yash- ow! I'm- owwww! SORRY!" he struggled, but he could never escape Inuyasha grasp.

"Inuyasha, put him down," a tall white-haired man said calmly.

Inuyasha didn't bother to look up and said, "Butt out."

"Inuyasha, its me." the man said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up, "SESSHOMARU?!" he was shocked; he hadn't seen his brother in 4 years.

"Hello to you too." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha quickly jumped off Hojo, "w-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Came to see Baku." he said.

"You must've taken a wrong turn, 'cause she ain't here." Inuyasha said.

"Who's Baku?" Sango asked.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm Sango." she said.

"Inuyasha, you broke up with kagome already?" he asked.

"NO! Sango's just my friend! She's Miroku's girlfriend!" Inuyasha shouted.

"That stalker-pervert finally got over Baku? It's about time." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, excuse me? Nobody answered my question. "Sango said "who is Baku?"

"My fiancée." Sesshomaru said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head (do they do that in anime?)

"It's true; he purposed last week." Baku walked up and showed off her engagement ring.

"You didn't tell me that!" Kagome came in after Baku.

While this was going on, Hojo slowly slipped away and then started running away.

"We were...um, keeping it on the down low...I guess..." Baku said.

"Okay." Kagome accepted Baku explanation.

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said nervously.

Everyone stared at him and Kagome.

"Hi, Inuyasha." she said.

A few minutes went by, then Baku broke the silence "so...who wants to go check out some stores in town?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said.

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed.

"That sounds okay." Sango said.

"Can we go to a candy store?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Sure Shippo." Baku said.

"If I say 'no' will it even count?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope. Let's go!" Baku said.

"Wait! What about Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I think we left him at the Hotel restaurant." Baku said.

"There he is, he's going towards the elevator with-" Sango stopped; she looked totally ready to kill Miroku.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"That stupid lecher is bringing a girl up to _our_ room!" she said.

"You actually trusted that lecher to not cheat on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your one to talk! Does Kikyo ring a bell?" Sango replied.

"That is not fair!" he said defensively.

"Remember how much you hurt Kagome? All for some stupid preppy cheerleader!" she said.

"Sango please stop, Kikyo is in the past. I've forgiven Inuyasha." Kagome said, struggling to hold back tears from the memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Stop this! Sango do not attack Inuyasha for a mistake he made years ago!" Sesshomaru said in a calm yet high pitched voice.

"You, Sesshomaru have no say in this. You weren't there when Kagome cried while Inuyasha was out with Kikyo doing who the hell knows what!" Sango shouted.

No one seemed to care about all the stares they were getting from passers by.

"I didn't do anything with Kikyo that you haven't done with Miroku!" he yelled at Sango.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sango asked with a glare.

"You tell me." he said.

"Yeah? Well we haven't done anything that you and Kagome haven't!" she retorted.

"Feh, doubt It." he mumbled.

"What have you and Kagome done exactly?" Sango asked.

"None of your business, slut!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, letting him know he had gone too far.

"What? She had it coming, what does she expect dating that pervert?" He said.

"Forget it Kagome, its true. I've done a lot with Miroku, but right now I wish I had never met him, it's obvious he doesn't care about me enough to settle for just me and no one else, so you're right Inuyasha, but at least I did the things I did with someone I was actually dating and loved. Unlike you, Inuyasha, who just screwed the first willing to do you!" Sango shouted.

"I didn't screw Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed, as more people started to stop and watch the battle of the friends.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop this. Sango is one of your best friends and so is Miroku..." Baku paused "and so am I. So stop doing this crap and yelling at Sango. And Sango, shut up about Kikyo, she is gone and Inuyasha is sorry for causing Kagome pain, so stop bringing it back up and go find your boyfriend and beat the hell out of him, you should not let him cheat on you, you are his girlfriend and he loves you. He's just scared that you don't love him back." Baku explained.

"But it is not okay that Inuyasha was with Kikyo while he was dating Kagome." Sango argued.

"Sango! Stop hiding behind Kagome's problems and face your own." Baku said.

"Sango, you're my best friend and I'm glad that you're defending me, but you can't just use the fact that Inuyasha cheated on me, when what you really need to do is get Miroku to stop jumping from girl to girl before he loses you." Kagome said.

"He's not going to lose me." Sango stated.

"But you have to make him think he is, so he will stop cheating." Kagome explained.

It was silent for a few moments, till Sango spoke, "I have to find him, and I have to tell him that he has one chance to make it right. Thanks Baku, Kagome...and you, Inuyasha, thank you." She bowed than walked away.

A few minutes went by in silence, than Baku spoke, "I feel like an angel," Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo looked at her "uh, one of those angel with halos and big white dresses. Not dark angels or Victoria's Secret angels, or hell's angels, like the god ones. You know, who do good deeds and crap like that." she explained.

"Right..." everyone said slowly.

"What?!" she asked.

Sango walked threw the hallway of the 8th floor looking for room 333.

'_327, 329, 331,' _she thought, until she saw the door marked 333.

She knocked.

No answer.

She turned the handle to see if it was unlocked. It was, so she opened it all the way and saw....

**Cliffhanger!**

**Okay, remember that election dealy that was going on recently? Well you know how mtv and everything had all these slogans and stuff? Well, here are some of my own to encourage you to review:**

**Press or get less (click the review button or don't get a lovely dedication from me :D)**

**Review or die (I wouldn't actually kill you, but my self-esteem depends on what you say. I don't care if you flame me, I just want someone to care. Does no care about me?)**

**stay in and review (c'mon; I'm not even asking you to leave your computer desk, all you got to do is press a button and type a little message for me.)**

**Remember, your typing counts, be read!**

**sayonara for now! (or how ever you spell that)**


End file.
